Quite Like You
by Infx
Summary: What didn't the movie show? What was Will like before the movie? Who was Captain Jack? Where did it all begin? A novelization (sorta) with a twist.
1. Fog Bound

Quite Like You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the scallywags in this story or the quotes used.  
  
A/N: This is to all the fans who love Potc . . . at least that was my intention. But then I had to ask a question: What if Will wasn't the only child? No this isn't a Mary sue; it's just my musings on things. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter1: Fog Bound  
  
The mist was thick. The twelve-year-old, Elizabeth Swann couldn't see more than ten feet in front of her. The young girl was traveling from England to Port Royal. Still the fog would slow them down.  
  
"What if pirates are in these waters?" Elizabeth giggled at the thought. No pirate would ever go against Captain Norrington. Elizabeth hurried down to the cabin she was staying in. The cabin's interior was lovely but didn't feel like her home in England.  
  
Her father large hat with the fancy plume rest on the bed. He must've left it there. She put it on even though it was entirely too big. "Argh!" she said and lunged at the air. The hat slipped off her head and onto the floor.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Her father peeked into the cabin. "My dear, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm a pirate!" She giggled.  
  
"Now, dear, we must be proper. Remember you'll be a governor's daughter when we reach Port Royal." Governor Swann smiled.  
  
"I suppose." Elizabeth said not wanting to stop her game of pretend.  
  
Governor Swann patted her head. "What were you playing?"  
  
"Pirates! I was going to pillage and plunder!" Elizabeth smiled but her father only sighed.  
  
"You and your mother. She loved pirates and all their tales. Maybe that's why you're so vivacious." He handed her a copper colored book with a painted skull and cross bones on the front. "This was her collection of pirates tales and pictures. Most of them are right here in the Caribbean. I hope I'm not making any mistake."  
  
"Oh thank you father!" Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Governor Swann. When he left she opened the book. She read slowly; it was a worn poem on the first page of the book, "A Pirates Life for me? Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." Though she didn't understand all the words they evoked a pure childlike joy.  
  
Two days later Elizabeth was back on deck. The fog hadn't ceased and they were moving as slow as a slug. Elizabeth had read through book but mostly looked at the pictures. The song, which, she had first read was her favorite. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me."  
  
One of the sailors, Mr. Gibbs, who had taught her the tune walked up behind her, "Hush up missy! I don't want cursed pirates hearing that song. This is an unnatural fog."  
  
"Mr. Gibbs!" Norrington clenched his teeth together. Elizabeth didn't like Norrington much. Though he was a good person he was very stiff like her father and everyone else she knew.  
  
"Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog." Gibbs glared at Norrington.  
  
"I said that will do! On your way." After Gibbs had left Norrington stood next to Elizabeth.  
  
"I think pirates are fascinating. My father gave me a book to keep me entertained." Elizabeth smiled but Norrington didn't. He only looked forward into the bleak fog.  
  
"Pirates? Fascinating? I admire your passion, Miss Swann but pirates really are vile and dissolute creatures. All them are like that, trust me. My passion however lies in giving ever pirate I meet a short drop and a sudden stop." Norrington chuckled at the thought.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Norrington quizzically and then to Gibbs who wasn't far off. He mimicked a hanged man. Elizabeth gasped.  
  
"Captain Norrington, I really do appreciate your devotion to the law. But I'm.I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." Governor Swann said. Norrington nodded and went about his business. Then he took Elizabeth aside. "I knew it was a mistake to give you that book. When you're of proper age you may have it back."  
  
"But father!" Elizabeth pleaded.  
  
"No! I may reconsider if you stop having wild dreams about pirates. I don't want you to end up like your mother." Governor Swann left Elizabeth alone in the fog.  
  
"A pirate's life for me . . ." Elizabeth whispered then sadly looked at the waves. No more pirates. No more stories. She had never even met her mother. Evelyn Swan was her name but she had died when Elizabeth had been born.  
  
A mint-green parasol floated in the water. "What?" Elizabeth wondered where it could've come from. She watched it float by but another sight caught her eye, a boy and a girl floating on a piece of wood. They were close to her age and soaked from the ocean water. "There are children in the water!" Elizabeth screamed pointing.  
  
Norrington yelled, "Men over board! Haul them aboard!" Minutes later the boy and girl were both safe from the water deadly depths. "Thank goodness, both of them are alive."  
  
Many of the sailors gasped. A merchant ship, in pieces was burning in the water. From the looks of it the children were the only survivors.  
  
"What happened?" Governor Swann questioned.  
  
"Pirates, I say!" Gibbs muttered.  
  
"Most likely it was the powder magazine. May God have mercy on the souls of those people." Norrington said sympathetically.  
  
"Elizabeth, watch over the children, will you?" Governor Swann said motioning to Elizabeth to stay out of the way.  
  
Both of the children had angelic faces. The boy had wavy dark brown hair but the girl had long wavy golden hair. "They must be brother and sister." Elizabeth thought aloud.  
  
She looked at the glimpse of gold on the boy's chest. She gingerly pulled it off of his neck. The pendant was solid gold with a skull on it. "A . . . p-p-pirate?" Elizabeth didn't want him to be found out and then hung.  
  
The boy suddenly awoke, "W-w-who are you?"  
  
"It's alright. I am Elizabeth Swann." She smiled. When the children got better she wouldn't be so lonely.  
  
"W-w-w-ill Turner." He breathed heavily and then fainted again. Elizabeth leaned in close to see it he was still breathing. He was.  
  
A sharp voice snapped her out of her world, "Miss Swann have they said anything?"  
  
"The boy's name is William Turner." Elizabeth said. Out of nowhere a ghostly ship with black sails sailed silently away. In her mind she thought "pirates" but quickly dismissed the thought.  
  
A few days later both of them recovered. They were brother and sister. Will was the older one, just a year older than Elizabeth but Coralie, his sister, was a year younger than Elizabeth.  
  
"You don't have to call me Coralie. It's Cora or Corrie." She said smiling.  
  
"I like Cora better than Corrie. Are your parents dead now that your ship has sunk?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Only our mother but she died back in England. Our father is a merchant sailor in the Caribbean." Will pulled out a letter from his pocket. He looked at the letter longingly. "It says . . . never mind the words are washed away."  
  
"I know what it said. My dearest son, I am sending you this medallion. Please keep it safe. Some other stuff and-oh yes-all the best luck to you and your mother. Love, Bill Turner." Corrie sighed; her father never knew she existed. "Too bad though, Will lost the medallion after the ship sunk." Elizabeth looked down at her feet. She still didn't want to see her new-found friends hung.  
  
"Why aren't you mentioned?" Elizabeth asked Corrie.  
  
"Father left to get us more money when I was two before Mother knew she was pregnant." Will said. Elizabeth tried to find out more but Will wouldn't talk about it.  
  
A week later they arrived in Port Royal. Will and Corrie were to be send to the orphanage in the outskirts of town.  
  
"Will I ever see you two again?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"One can only hope." Will said waving to Elizabeth as a nun escorted the children away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Please review! I would love to hear comments and constructive criticism. 


	2. New Dawn

Quite Like You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the scallywags or ships or quotes used.  
  
Chapter 2: New Dawn  
  
The orphanage was a dirty mess. The place smelled like hay and cooking spinach. It was dimly lit and the rooms were tiny. Half-fed children ran everywhere with only a few nuns to care for them.  
  
Will turned to Corrie with a disgusted expression on his face. How could they live here until they came of age? Maybe he could get a job, rent a little room but most important how could they find their father. "I'm not an orphan." He said to Sister Beatrice. She was a crone with a big nose and skeptical eyes.  
  
The nun smiled politely, "Well then, where are your parents?"  
  
"My mother is dead—" Will started to say.  
  
"How unfortunate!" Sister Beatrice said with no emotion.  
  
Will sighed, "And my father sent us a letter to meet him in the Caribbean."  
  
"Did he? Which island, may I ask?" She said waiting for the answer.  
  
"He didn't say . . ." Will felt defeated.  
  
The nun chuckled spitefully, "Well welcome to Port Royal Orphanage. There will be two meals a day if you want a third get it yourself. The boys sleep in the bedrooms with the blue doors and the girls sleep in the bedrooms with the red doors. You'll be provided with clothing . . . when it's donated. You must always be clean. And if you want a job half of your income must go to Father Anderson who provides for this orphanage." Will was in despair. How could they ever get out of here when this place was so corrupt.  
  
"And where are the Father Anderson's quarters?" Will asked.  
  
"He lives in the much larger house nearby." Sister Beatrice said. "Now, dears, off to your rooms!" She pointed them in opposite directions.  
  
Corrie began to cry, "I've never been apart from my brother!" The nun sighed and muttered something.  
  
"Go!" Will whispered but his eyes were full of loss and love.  
  
Will watched Corrie go into her room. It was the second door on the right then he walked into his own. When he did he wished he had never laid eyes on it. There were about twenty boys ranging from ages four to fourteen and all cramped into the tiny room. There were no blankets or bed just floor covered in hay.  
  
"Hey new boy!" said a tall teenager that reeked of sweat.  
  
"Yes?" Will said.  
  
"Do you have any food?" he asked.  
  
"No. Do you?"  
  
"Of course not. After making us work in the fields we were sent to bed without any supper."  
  
"All because Tim here talked dirty to Miss Beatrice." Said another boy who pointed to Tim. He was a skinny lad huddled in a corner near a window with bars.  
  
"What did he say?" Will asked.  
  
"He said he wouldn't do that work because he was tired." The tall one said.  
  
"Can't you guys get jobs?" Will asked.  
  
"Unless we want to work for nothing. The only way to leave this place is to runaway or die." There were many murmurs in the darkened room.  
  
"Does anyone have a candle?" Will asked.  
  
"I have a match!" One boy said, handing it to Will. Will thanked him, lit the match and ventured off to see his sister.  
  
Meanwhile, Corrie shivered in the moonlight. The other girls went to sleep after mumbling some meager hellos. She wondered if Will's room was like this, dirty and smelly.  
  
"I wish I could disappear." She said to herself.  
  
"We all do." Said an older girl with black curls.  
  
"I wish we stayed in England." Corrie cried.  
  
"England? You're from England!" The girl clapped her hands.  
  
"Well, yes, but we came here looking for our father."  
  
"You've got to be careful. The Sisters love catching children who lost their way and bringing them here. I'm Anne. That's how I came here. My parents gave up looking for me. Didn't even bother looking here."  
  
"Oh. Well our father's a sailor. I told Sister Beatrice to tell him that we're waiting for him." Corrie said sadly.  
  
"She'll do no such thing. She loves to keep us here. She says that we work for Father Anderson. But he doesn't exist. She works us until we're broken and everything we have goes to her pocket. She's not even a Sister!" Anne said angrily. "She sends the boys to work on a plantation. Works them hard, she does. And for us she makes us work as scullery maids even the little ones." Anne narrowed her eyes in frustration. Corrie bit her lip to stop herself from crying.  
  
"Corrie?" A light came from the door way; a very small light. It was Will! She rushed at him.  
  
"Corrie, we have to leave here. We wash up and look for jobs tomorrow." Will said. "Then we'll save our money and find someplace to live."  
  
"Okay . . ." Corrie said sleepily. Now that her brother was here she was happy—content, even.  
  
"Maybe you could sing? You do have a lovely voice." Will said hugging his sister.  
  
"Please sing now, Corrie." Anne pleaded. Corrie smiled and sang a tune her mother once sang back in England . . .  
  
"We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."  
  
"Pirates!" Will exclaimed. "Why sing of pirates, Corrie?" Will whispered.  
  
The next morning Sister Winifred came in and shook the boys until they were awake. "Get out of bed you pack of worms!" She shouted.  
  
Will groaned, "Sister! May I go into town and look for a job . . .?"  
  
"The plantation is your job." Sister Winifred frowned.  
  
"But Sister Beatrice said I could." Will hoped she would say yes.  
  
"Fine then, but be back soon!" When everyone was leaving, Will pulled Corrie aside.  
  
"Let's wash our clothes. We'll find a river and wash. Then we'll get a job. This is a new day!" Will said happily.  
  
They ran out of the orphanage and into the trees searching for a tiny river. Corrie listened for water. "I hear some—that way!" The both ran.  
  
It was a tiny pool of water with a tiny waterfall surrounded by plant life. The water was icy to touch but it felt good to have all the dirt and grime wash off. The two children splashed around in the water, laughing. All the cares seemed to wash away like the dirt had washed away.  
  
Later that day they searched throughout the town to see if anyone needed any help at all. They walked pass a blacksmith shop with a sign that read, "Help Wanted".  
  
"Hello?" Will said, peeking inside the shop.  
  
A man carrying a large bottle of beer walked by, "What?"  
  
"Can I work here, as an apprentice?" Will asked.  
  
"How . . . old are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Will Turner and I'm thirteen years old."  
  
"Well then, here's two coins and get to work." He sat on a chair and dropped the bottle.  
  
"That was easy . . ." Will said confused. He knew what a blacksmith did. He used to help out the Robinson's in England.  
  
Corrie peered over Will's shoulder as he asked the blacksmith what he could do. The place smelled like stale alcohol and look like a pig sty. Corrie groaned and sat outside the shop. "I hate being left behind." She muttered. No one wanted a little girl to work for them. She pulled out a brass locket her mother gave her. Inside it was a picture of her father and her mother. "Mother, I just feel like I'm only tagging along. What if I could do something exciting and show Will, I'm not his pitiful sister."  
  
Meanwhile, Elizabeth was bored to death. "Father, I want a friend! There's nothing to do here!" She complained. "Or if I had that book then . . ."  
  
"No!" Her father snapped. "If I see that little girl from the ship . . .then you may ask if she can play, alright? But honestly, daughter, why can't you play with all your nice toys?"  
  
"I'm not a baby." Elizabeth pouted as she stared out of the carriage window. Elizabeth examined the town of Port Royal. It was a hot sticky place with much commotion and such. But one thing stood out. A little girl with an angelic face and dirty curls sat on a bench outside of the blacksmith shop. "Father! Father! I see her!" Elizabeth pointed, smiling triumphantly.  
  
Corrie also saw them and waved happily. "Good day, Elizabeth!'  
  
"Come here, Corrie!" Elizabeth grinned. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Waiting for Will." Corrie shrugged.  
  
Governor Swann asked. He looked Corrie up and down, from head to toe. She looked respectful enough and just about Elizabeth's age too. "Is your brother getting a job?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Fine young lad, he is." The governor chuckled to himself. "How would you like to, um, play with Elizabeth?  
  
"Yes, sir." Corrie hugged Elizabeth, smiling.  
  
"And you could work. We'd pay you."  
  
"To play."  
  
"Nothing of the sort but you'd be a maid and playmate for Elizabeth." He said, he felt bad for the child. She was on the streets all alone.  
  
"Alright, I will. Let me tell my brother." She smiled and ran back into the shop with news for her brother.  
  
Elizabeth finally had a friend. There were many new things happened this morning. She was in a new home, in a new world, with a new friend. It was new and yet familiar.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: I finally updated. Yes all the chapters will be pretty long. Please review. Captain Jack will appear soon! This is what I imagined Will's life would be like before the movie. Depressing, yes. 


End file.
